bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Riku Kuchiki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 14 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1") | weight = 71 kg (156 lbs) | eyes = Grey-Blue | hair = Blue | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Family | occupation = Captain of the 3rd Division | team = 3rd Division | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Tekiro Kuchiki (Brother) Shiro Kuchiki (Brother) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Zanmato | bankai = Zanmato Anima }} Riku Kuchiki is the Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Riku is a slender, tall, light skinned male, with long white-blue hair that frames both sides of his face. When it comes to attire, Riku does not fall under the catergory of unique. Wearing a standard captains haori, with black underlay. The only unique about Riku's attire is a necklace with a large golden symbol attached, the symbol he claims brings him inner peace. Riku is not one to show emotion, generally devoid of facial expression, except for the occasional smirk when he is pleased or ammused. He carries two identical katanas with red 4 point star hilts outlined with gold. He carries them on his back in a criss-cross manner, attached to an over-crossing X shaped strap. Personality Whilst being a member of the Kuchiki family, Riku has never considered himself as a noble, nor does he even really believe in the concept of being born into nobility. He finds most tasks he is given trivial and passes them onto his lieutenant or squad members. However when real danger shows, he is the first to show and is always prepared to die for his squad. Riku is very aware of his own powers and abilities but prefers others to not know, sometimes to the point he will limit is own strength. Although he has different ideals to the rest of the Kuchiki clan, he still carries his own strong sense of honor. History Raito Hikari - A Human Life Love, The Early Years Born under the name Raito Hikari, a name given to him by his mother Misuri. Loosely translated Raito Hikari becomes Array of Light, for this is what Raito always was to Misuri. Having no present father and Misuri struggling to find a job while taking care of Raito, the Hikari household was considered to be quite poor. Some nights not even being able to afford dinner. But this never upset Raito, all he ever needed was his mother; her smile always brought great joy to Raito. By the time Raito reached the age of 5, Misuri had enough. She couldn't deal with not being able to provide her son with everything life has to offer. She wanted no more dinnerless nights for Raito, clean fitting clothes, working power and water, it was at this point she decided to do what was quite possibly the biggest mistake of hers and Raito's life: Misuri decided to meet with Rasuyu Oreshini, a local Yakuza mob boss. She pleaded to Rasuyu for a loan of money to provide for her son. Rasuyu gracefully accepted her proposal. In the few years that followed Raito lived possibly the happiest time of his life. He understood not how his mother was providing income, all he knew for the first time in his life what it was like to have 3 meals a day and a secure roof over his head. However this facade would only last so long, as days went on Misuri began to struggle to make the payments she owed Rasuyu. Causing him to grow ever so tiresome of the late and lacking repayments, it was at this point Rasuyu decided to take action against Misuri. Rasuyu ordered a collection of his thugs to go to the Hikari residence and burn it to the ground. The thugs turned up in the middle of the night, while Raito and Misuri both slept. Next thing Raito knew, he was waking up to the sounds of crackling wood and the heat of fire. Misuri ran into Raito's room grabbing the then 8 year old, carrying him outside where she wept as her beloved home burned to ashes. It was at this point, Misuri knew it was no longer safe for them anymore. For next 2 years, Raito and Misuri were on the run from the Yakuza mob boss. Traveling from town to town, house to house, Raito from school to school. Because of this, Raito had never learned what a true friend was, he had never known what friendship was at all. The only thing he had in the world, was his mother. But it wasn't long until Raito would lose her too. One day after school, Misuri came to pick up Raito as should would everyday. The two of them started to walk to their current home, when all of a sudden 3 black limousines pulled up beside the pair. The window of the middle limo opened and a gun appeared in the outstretched arm of Rasuyu Oreshini. Immediately Misuri turned to cover Ratio as Rasuyu, proceeded to fire a bullet into Misuri's back. Misuri fell to the ground, still covering Raito to shield him from any more potential gun fire. Rasuyu got out of the car, stood over Misuri and Raito. Raito looked straight into Rasuyu's eyes as he fired the final bullet that killed his mother Misuri, before returning to his limo and driving off. Raito was 10 years old. Lost, A Child Alone After the death of his mother, Raito, confused, distraught and alone, ran away. He ran away without looking back, he didn't know what he would do, he didn't know how he would survive, he didn't know where he was running to. All he knew, was to run away. For the first few days Raito ran and ran, until he eventually collapsed from hunger and dehydration. Raito awoke several days later in a room he had never seen before, Raito panicked, quickly jumping from the bed when he heard a voice Voice: Calm down child, you are safe here. We are not gonna hurt you, we want to help you. *Raito turned around to see an old lady and an old man.* Old Lady: You have been asleep for days, we weren't sure you were gonna make it, but it seems you are a strong young boy. Old Man: Would you like something to eat? We tried feeding you a little while you slept, but given your state, it wasn't easy. Here take this bread. *Raito while hesitant at first, quickly ran over and grabbed the bread from the strangers hands, scophing it down immediately.* Old Man: My name is Gendo Hano, and this is my wife Miomi Hano. Miomi: Please, stay, rest and recover. You can stay as long as you like, we will be downstairs, dinner will be in 30 minutes. As Miomi and Gendo proceeded to go down stairs, Raito started rummaging through the drawers for anything of potential value, a habbit he learnt while on the run with his mother. However in doing so he found nothing of value, just some clothes. He looked in the final drawer, to which he found a pile of photos. He started to flick through the photos until he came to one of young woman cuddling her child. Miomi: His name was Shinji. *Raito looked back to see Miomi standing over him* Miomi: Such a sweet boy, so kind, caring, loving, everything a mother could of asked for. He would been around your age you know? Raito: Wha... What happened to him? Miomi: He moved on to a better place. Come, dinner is almost ready. As Raito went down the stairs the main thing that caught his eye was that there was more photos, some hanging from the wall, some sitting on the mantlepiece, some on shelves. In every single one them, they were all smiling the biggest smiles. Gendo: So young man, may I ask you what your name is? Raito: R... Raito... Raito Hikari. Gendo: Ahh, such a nice name. Whoever named you must love you very much. Miomi: Raito, do you know where you live? Raito: I don't know... Miomi: Well, where are your parents? Raito: ... Miomi: Raito? Raito: ... I can't cry... Why can't I cry..? Gendo: Raito if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay here as long as you like. At least until we find someone that you know. Friendship, A New Existance Several years passed since Gendo spoke those words, eventually both the Hano's and Raito came to think of eachother as grandparent and grandchild, as it was easier than explaining to everyone. Raito, now 16, was at high school. He was a top grade student, whilst putting in almost no time or effort to study. It was there he met his first and best friend Riku Ukatsu, a school mate from Raito's year level. They both started high school at the same time when they were both 14, although they both took very different paths. Raito was still very contained and kept to himself, doing his best to avoid association with any other students. Due to this, many of the students would pick on Raito as they knew he would not retaliate. Riku on the other hand, found himself making friends very quickly at the school, with most people considering Riku a funny, energetic, lovable guy. Things continued like this for the first few months, until one day Riku noticed a student getting beaten on by a group of seniors. It was Raito, just standing there taking the beating, without even trying to escape. The bullies continued to pound on Raito until it looked like he was in serious trouble. All of a sudden Riku ran up behind one of the bullies and kicks him in the back of the head, following on to start attacking the rest of the bullies. Of course Riku was out-numbered and much younger than the bullies, so after the bullies turned their attention to Riku, he got severely beaten. By the end, the bullies had left and Raito was still just standing there. Voice: Hey! HEY! *Raito snapped out of his confusion to see Riku standing next to him* Riku: You alright there? You seem a bit distressed. Raito: Am... I... Alright...? AM I ALRIGHT?! Look at you! Riku: Ahh, I'll live hahaha. Come on, let's get out of here in case they decide to come back. Riku: So, why did you just stand there while they were wailing on you? You're not a masochist are you? Raito: ... Riku: Oh come on, anyone would of either tried fighting back or at least running. Raito: I... Couldn't move... Riku: Huh? Couldn't..? What do you mean? Raito(Hesitantly): It made me think of something in my past... I froze up... I'm sorry... Riku: Uhh... Hey! Don't worry about it, no harm done! See, I'm all good, your all good. We'll be fine hahaha. After that day, Raito and Riku became inseperable. Raito finally learnt what it was like to have a friend, a true one at that. This in time gave Raito confidence, he became more outspoken, friendlier and most importantly; happier. Of course, Raito still had plenty of moments and he knew that, he couldn't handle confrontation like the day Riku and him became friends. Luckily, Riku was always there watching over him. Life, Natural Causes 2 more years had passed, Raito now 18 years old and was just about ready to leave school, the time when any young person gets ready to embark on the beginning of their adult social life. However Raito's social life wasn't what was on his mind. Over time his Grandfather Gendo had fallen ill and wasn't doing too well. Riku: Hey Raito, how's your Grandfather doing? Raito: Hanging in there, but the doctors don't think he's going to be able to hold on much longer. Riku: Wow... Sorry to hear that man. How are you doing with it? Raito: Not too bad I suppose, I mean we've known for a long time this was coming. Riku: Still... Raito: Yeah, I know... Later that night, Gendo asked for Raito to come speak with him. Gendo: Raito, do you know why we took you in? Raito: Well, I guess, you thought it was the right thing to do. Gendo: There is some truth to that. But it's not the only reason. *Gendo reaches for a photo frame* Gendo: A long time ago, Miomi and I had our own son. Raito: Shinji, right? Gendo: Indeed. Shinji, was so joyful and full of life. When he died, he was around the same age as when we found you. *Gendo looks at the photo* Gendo: One day when Miomi was walking Shinji to school, a driver was driving along the road beside them. He was drunk, lost control of his car... *Gendo pauses* Gendo: Next thing you know, he mounts the pavement... And my little boy lost his life. Raito: Grandfather... I... Gendo: I suffered for many years, still do. But Miomi... She has tortured herself over the years. Raito: Tortured herself? Gendo: The day it all happened, Miomi was walking Shinji. She has always felt it was her fault. Raito: But, that's ridiculous! It was the drunk drivers fault. Gendo: I know that, you know that, but Miomi was Shinji's mother. To this day, she feels guilty because she couldn't protect her son. *Gendo puts down the photo and looks at Raito* Gendo: Raito, there is something we didn't tell you. Raito: ... Gendo: When we found you, you were covered in blood. We washed you before you could wake up, we didn't want you to have to wake up with that. Raito: ... Gendo: Now I asked you, why do you think we took you in. The reason is, from that very first day you sat at our dinner table, we knew you. I could see in your eyes, your past, what you had been through. It's the same look I see in Miomi's eyes. You lost someone very dear to you. Raito: My mother... Gendo: Raito, I want you to know, that from that day, we loved you. I don't ever want you to forget that. Raito: ... I won't Grandfather... By morning, Gendo Hano had passed away. Connections, Friend Of A Friend Few months had passed since Gendo's passing and Raito had moved out of the Hano's home. Both him and Riku had found a rental closer to the city, where it would be easier to find work. As always the pair were on opposite scales: Riku found a job with ease, while Raito struggled. Raito: How the hell did you find a job so easily? The market is crazy right now. Riku: You just gotta know where to look. Raito: What do you mean "where to look"? Riku: Well, you gotta know people, who know people. Get a job through association. Raito: Hahaha, typical Riku, always got a friend somewhere. Riku: Hey, you know what, if you don't find your own job after a few months, I'll do everything I can to get you one where I work. Raito: Deal! Sure enough, a few months had passed, Raito was 19, living out of home and still without a job. Riku: Come on man, let me just help you out. Raito: No, I really should do this on my own. Riku: What's wrong with a helping hand? I can get you a job. Raito: I don't know Riku... What makes you so sure? No where else will hire me. Riku: Trust me, my boss hires a lot of people without experience our age, I'm sure if I asked he would hire. He just likes to help younger guys out. Raito: Hmm, sounds like quite a good guy. What's his name? Riku: Rasuyu Oreshini. Raito's heart froze, his breathing stopped. He couldn't believe it: 9 years later, with a whole new life and the man who killed his mother had appeared, with the thought of a helping hand. Raito: Set up the meeting. Riku: Awesome! Raito had no idea what he was doing, he had so many thoughts running through his head. Some thoughts of vengeance, some of forgiveness, some of pure anguish. All he knew, is that Rasuyu Oreshini had come back into his life and it wasn't an opportunity to pass by. Riku set up the meeting for 3 days later. Raito with so many things rushing through his mind, wasn't sure what to tell Riku. If he even should tell Riku. Only time would tell. Encounter, Facing Death 3 days had passed and it was time to finally meet the man who killed Raito's mother. Riku and Raito both hopped into a taxi, and started heading towards the club house where the meeting would take place. Adrenaline, rage, sadness, forgiveness, confusion, distress, nauseous, a million feelings rushed through Raito as he sat in the taxi. A 20 minute drive, felt like a life time, yet only a few seconds at the same time. Still uncertain of what he was going to do, what he was going to say, panic started to set in. When all of the sudden the car stopped. Riku: Looks like we're here. Riku and Raito hopped out of the car and walked around the back to the clubs back entrance door when Raito put his have on the door handle and suddenly stopped... Riku: Raito? Raito: ...Forgiveness. Raito pulled the door open with a settled mind ready to forgive the mob boss. Riku: Oh my god! Raito: ... Wh... What... What happened here!? The pair both stood in shock, at a room littered with blood. Nothing but torn bodies filling the room. Voice: Mmmm... Looky what we have here! Fresh meat! Raito: That... That voice... Riku: What? You recognize it?! Raito: ... Riku: RAITO!? Voice: Oh look, both so young too. Riku (Faded blurred voice): Raito! Snap out of it! Raito! Raito: ... Mother... Voice: Mother? Hahaha! It's been a long time since anyones called me that. Riku: Raito run! RUN RAITO!!! Voice: Your mine! Riku: Stay away from him! I may not be able to see you, but that doesn't mean I won't fight you! Raito: STOP!!! But it was too late, Raito opened his eyes to find Riku on the floor in a pool of blood, standing next to him, a large monster with a white mask. In shock, Raito just stands there staring at Riku's body. Voice: Hahaha. HAHAHA! Raito: ........ What have you done... Mother... Voice: THE SAME THING I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU! DIE!!! *The monster begins charges at Raito* Raito: MOTHER!!! *The monster freezes* *Raito looks in shock* Voice: No... No! I will not hurt him... I will not hurt Raito... I will not hurt MY SON! Death, An Unavoidable Truth Raito awakens, to find himself looking at a white light above him. At first he thinks of death, before realizing he is simply looking at a light. Raito sits up only to realize he is handcuffed to a hospital bed that he's laying on. With a police officer sitting beside him. Raito was confused as to what was going on, he wasn't sure what happened, or if it even really happened. But unfortunately for Raito, it did happen, but he was the only one who knew the truth. After a weeks recovery in the hosiptal, Raito was taken to a maximum security prison, where he was being charged with more than 12 counts of murder, including that of his friend Riku. For the next year Raito spent in front of judges and juries. But was innevitably sentenced to death. Due to process of the law, political issues and protesters disputing the death penalty, Raito lived for another year, before he was finally and wrongfully put to death for the murder of his friend, Rasuyu Oreshini and 10 other Yakuza thugs. Raito was 21. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Zanmato: The hilt is dark-purple with black lines running vertically up the hilt. Due to it's nature Zanmato remains in a permenant released state. Because of the inhumane nature of his Zanpakuto, Riku refuses to use it. Instead choosing to use 2 standard swords of which he envelops his own spiritual power around. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the phrase Shojiru, Zanmato (Arise, Zanmato). Riku puts his hand in front of him palm to the ground, the ground underneath then opens up a dark abyssal hole. Shrieks and screams poor out this hole giving off an imensly dark energy. Then a long sheathed blade comes shooting up out of the hole as Riku catches it. ::Shikai Special Abilities: :::Soul Absorbtion: Zanmato, does not kill enemies, instead with each slice it traps parts of their souls within it's inner realm, trapped for eternity. :::Inner Realm: Zanmato has within itself a dark abyssal realm. It's within this realm Zanmato's manifested form walks free, along with all the screaming souls slain by it's blade. *'Bankai': It is triggered by the phrase "Mezameru, Anima!" (Awaken, Anima!): Simlar to Riku's Shikai release, Riku puts his hand in front of him palm to the ground, this time he returns Zanmato to the abyss. The hole then widens greately and the clouds above grow dark, a chain falls from the sky as Zanmato's manifested from is dragged up in chains. ::Bankai Special Ability: :::Uknown. Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Titles Navigation